


Trivia, Ties, and Tackle

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: West Wing
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Community: contrelamontre, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bartlet's birthday and Josh doesn't know what to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivia, Ties, and Tackle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the contrelamontre one hour and fifteen minutes "This is not the worst moment of my life." first sentence challenge.
> 
> Somehow this got overlooked when I was uploading all of my contrelamontre fic. Oops.

"This is not the worst moment of my life. It isn't. I refuse to believe it is. Rosslyn was bad. Failing my first government class was bad. This, this isn't bad."

"What is it, then?"

"Catestrophic?"

"It's a birthday."

"It's the _President's_ birthday. What are you supposed to get for the greatest geek that ever graced these halls?"

"I got him a trivia book."

*pause* "You got him a _trivia_ book. What, are you crazy?"

"No. In fact, I've already read it."

"Smart boy. What sort of trivia?"

"Movies."

"And there's no way I could convince you to let me in on the title? He tortures me more than you."

"Not happening."

"I'll rub your feet tonight."

"Sure."

"That wasn't an offer, it was a bribe. You know, we live together. Can't we just give the present together?"

"Buy him one yourself."

"You're going down, Seaborn."

"I seem to remember promising Leo that we'd be purely professional while in public."

"..."

"Um. Hey, CJ! Which Oscars did Ben-Hur win?"

"You've gotta be kidding me." *pause* "Best lead actor, best supporting actor. Art. Cinematography, costume design. Director, effects, editing, music, picture, and writing."

"Wrong. Josh?"

"Didn't get for writing."

"Sound." CJ sounded certain.

"Yeah. See, Josh, not the end of the world."

"CJ, what'd you get the President?"

"A new tie."

"A tie?"

"It's Armani."

"You got him a tie."

"I got him a tie."

"I think I'd shoot myself before getting him a tie."

"Suit yourself." *walks off*

"Charlie got him a book."

"On national parks. He already _knows_ about national parks. Charlie isn't going to be adding to my torment. Only you."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Don't you have a speech to write?"

"And you have a meeting on the Hill."

"Yeah. But I'm not done with you yet."

"Promises, promises."

  
\--

"Donna, you know Josh Lyman, right?"

"I'm his asisstant."

"He's cute."

"He's taken."

"Really?"

"Really."

"No chance I can win him away?"

"Hey, Donna. Josh in?"

"No. Hey, Sam, Josh has been really testy today."

"You mean more than usual?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to take care of it."

"If you could."

"Sure." *spots Josh coming around the corner* "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Go ahead."

"Hey, Josh."

"What is it, Sam? I'm really busy, I still don't have a present for the President, and-"

*kisses him against the wall*

*wolf whistles*

*more kissing*

*clapping*

*pulls apart*

"Better?"

*touches tongue to lips* *panting slightly* "Yeah."

*grin* "Good."

"Donna, any chance of me getting out early?"

"No."

*quick grope* "See you later."

*watches him go* "I wasn't having a bad day."

"I know."

"You just like watching that."

"Yes."

"I have things to do."

"Yes."

"I'm a very important man."

"I know."

"You can stop humoring me any time." *closes door to office*

"See?"

"They're cute together."

"That's what I said."

  
\--

  
"So what'd you end up getting him?"

"Fishing tackle."

"He doesn't fish."

"He could start."


End file.
